parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wizard of Oz (Abeiscool40 Male Style) Part 10 - "Follow The Yellow Brick Road"
(As soon as Jafar leaves, Peter wipes away the last of the smoke and tells the Pixies that it's safe.) *Peter: It's all right. You can get up, he's gone. It's all right. You can all get up. Pooh, what a smell of sulphur! I'm afraid you've made rather a bad enemy of Jafar. The sooner you get out of Oz altogether, the safer you'll sleep, my boy. *Milo: Oh, I'd give anything to get out of Oz altogether, but which is the way back to Kansas? I can't go the way I came. *Peter: No, that's true. The only person who might know would be the great and wonderful Witch of Oz herself! (All the pixies kneel and bow, when they hear the name.) *Milo: The Witch of Oz? Is she good or is she wicked? *Peter: Oh, very good, but very mysterious. She lives in the Emerald City, and that's a long journey from here. Did you bring your broomstick with you? *Milo: No, I'm afraid I didn't. *Peter: Well, then, you'll have to walk. The Pixies will see you safely to the border of Pixie Hollow. And remember, never let those golden slippers off your feet for a moment, or you will be at the mercy of Jafar. *Milo: But, how do I start for Emerald City? *Peter: It's always best to start at the beginning, and all you do is follow the Yellow Brick Road. (Peter then starts to leave.) *Milo: But, what happens if I --- *Peter: Just follow the Yellow Brick Road. (Just as before, Peter enters a huge green bubble, and takes off into the sky.) *Milo: My! People come and go so quickly here! (The Pixies all giggle.) Follow the Yellow Brick Road. Follow the Yellow Brick Road? *Queen Clarion: Follow the Yellow Brick Road. *Rosetta: Follow the Yellow Brick Road. *Lord Milori: Follow the Yellow Brick Road. *Tinker Bell: Follow the Yellow Brick Road. (Milo and Gidget start walking one the Yellow Brick Road, with the Pixies watching and singing as they go. *Pixies: (singing) Follow the Yellow Brick Road. Follow the Yellow Brick Road. Follow, follow, follow, follow, Follow the Yellow Brick Road. Follow the Yellow Brick Follow the Yellow Brick Follow the Yellow Brick Road. (Milo is now skipping down the yellow brick road along with Gidget at his side, being cheered by the Pixies.) *Pixies: You're off to see the Witch, The Wonderful Witch of Oz! You'll find she is a whit of a Wit If ever a Wit there was. If ever oh ever a Wit there was The Witch of Oz is one because. Because, because, because, because, because... Because of the wonderful things she does.... You're off to see the Witch, The Wonderful Witch of Oz! (The Pixies all cheer and wave goodbye to Milo and he does the same. Then he and Gidget start on their quest.) Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Transcripts Category:Parts